PROTECT YOU
by RabbitBela
Summary: ¿Por qué siempre tenía que terminar herida por culpa suya? Lo único que quería era protegerla, odiaba verla así, pero más se odiaba él por permitir que ella tuviera así... :ICHIRUKI:


**Protect you**  
.

.

.

Ichigo permanecía quieto detrás de la puerta de su habitación, no se había movido para nada desde que llegaron, importándole poco que Rukia le hubiera dicho que se largara. 

-auh... ¡Mierda! No pensé que estuviera tan mal. 

Suspiro de nuevo y empujó un poco la puerta para poder ver un poco. Una punzada se instaló de nuevo en su pecho al ver como Rukia se vendaba su hombro derecho y temblaba ligeramente, no era necesario que le viera la cara para saber que estaba poniendo sus muecas de dolor. 

-eres una idiota-comenzó a regañarse ella misma-eres una descuidada, je ¿qué diría tu hermano si te viera bajar la guardia de ese modo?-soltó una pequeña risa-eso no es digno de un Kuchiki- dijo con ese tono de señor que no le salía para nada. 

Sonrío de medio lado, verla regañarse así misma era gracioso, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que la situación no era para risa. 

¿Cuántas veces Rukia había salido herida por su culpa? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Y siempre era así, él esperaba detrás de la puerta "pacientemente" hasta que ella terminara de curarse, entraba a su cuarto y terminaban peleando. Siempre era así. Pero todo tiene un límite y ciertamente él estaba llegando al suyo. Ella era importante, quizás la persona más importante en su vida, es más, de su existencia. Rukia lograba que con un par de caricias, besos, incluso una mirada y una sonrisa hacia que se sintiera bien, llenaba ese vacío, detenía aquella lluvia en su interior que llevaba años dentro de él.

Por eso no soportaría perderla. 

Abrió un poco más la puerta y entro en su habitación, lo más tranquilo posible, lo único que le faltaba es que aquella enana notara su preocupación. 

-¡oye! ¡¿Por qué no tocas antes de entrar, idiota?!-le grito ella en cuanto noto al chico, inmediatamente trato de cubrir su torso semidesnudo con su playera. 

-no sé qué te tapas, no es nada que no haya visto antes- contestó tranquilo-además esta es mi habitación. 

-¡idiota!-se sonrojo un poco y lo miro con odio por un par de segundos-deberías de mostrar un poco mas de consideración por la persona que se hirió protegiendo tu estúpido trasero. 

Ichigo descompuso su rostro, en cuestión de segundos, su rostro enfadado y neutral paso a uno de culpabilidad y preocupación que no eran dignas de Ichigo Kurosaki. 

Rukia se sintió mal por ello, aparto su vista y dejo salir un enorme suspiro junto con un pequeño gemido de dolor. 

-ya deja de mirarme así-empezó a regañarlo- deja de ser tan arrogante, esta herida no fue por tu culpa, fue completamente mía por estar distraída-hizo una pausa-además es mi trabajo estar salvando tu trasero. 

¿Por que eso no lo hacía sentirse mejor? Porque para él era difícil verla así, él estaba acostumbrado a proteger, a salir lastimado si era necesario, no a que pasara lo contrario. ¿Cómo le hacía entender a Rukia eso? 

Se sentó en la cama, analizando el vendaje de su espalda, el cual comenzaba a tener una pequeña mancha de sangre debido al movimiento que estaba haciendo. Inmediatamente la imagen de Rukia interponiéndose entre ese hollow y él volvió a su cabeza; él era el que tenía que recibir aquel golpe, no ella. 

-enséñame Kiduo-le pido decidido. 

-¿qué?-esta vez lo miro- ¿desde cuándo quieres aprender eso? Pensé que para ti esas artes demoniacas eran una pérdida de tiempo. 

-lo son-desvío su mirada de la violeta- solo me interesan las curativas-volvió a mirarla-una vez me dijiste que curarte a ti misma es complicado, así que podría hacerlo yo cada vez que sales herida por culpa mía. 

-¡no seas idiota!-lo regaño de nuevo y esta vez alzo un poco la voz-con el poco control que tienes de ti mismo... ¡terminarías por explotarme el hombro! o peor... ¡terminarías haciéndote daño! Así que no, no hay trato. 

Era increíble que aún así ella se preocupara más por él que por ella misma ¿acaso era tan idiota? Pero no podía culparla, el hacia exactamente lo mismo, siempre pondría a Rukia por delante de él sin importar que. Ella era su prioridad. Y aquel sentimiento era mutuo, para ella, él también era su prioridad; como una vez lo dijo... Si le hacían daño, ella lo ayudaría, si el ya no podía moverse entonces ella pelearía en su lugar, si sentía dolor...ella también lo haría. Y vaya que se lo tomaban al pie de la letra. 

-ya deja de culparte por todo, porque esto es solamente culpa mi...-no pudo terminar la frase, ya que sintió como los cálidos labios de Ichigo recorrían su hombro herido con cariñosos besos. Ella suspiro levemente al sentir que hacía más presión en donde estaba la herida y de como uno de sus brazos la rodeaba y la estrechaba cuidadosamente contra él. Sus labios fueron subiendo lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios. 

-te quiero-dijo ronco, apenas en un susurro, para después besarla tiernamente. Ella tardo en responder el beso, en muy raras ocasiones Ichigo le decía abiertamente que la quería, es decir, ella lo sabía, se lo demostraba a diario con besos, un abrazo o algún gesto y con solo hacer eso la hacía feliz, hacia que su corazón palpitara rápido y que sintiera esas mariposas en el estomago que todos decían que sentías cuando estabas enamorada. Pero escuchar aquella palabra de la propia boca de Ichigo, era simplemente mejor a todo lo anterior. 

Correspondió el beso, siguiéndole el ritmo, al mismo tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre la de Ichigo.  
Ichigo se separó de ella y con mucho cuidado volvió a besar el hombro herido, mientras que su mano daba suaves caricias al abdomen de Rukia. Ella suspiro y apretó más la mano de Ichigo. Verlo actuar de esa forma le dolía, verlo así de descompuesto por culpa de ella dolía y ella era capaz de sentir todo su dolor por medio de los besos que le estaba dando, solo esperaba que el destino no se pusiera en su contra y la hiciera quejarse por que le dolía la herida, aquello simplemente terminaría de descomponer a Ichigo, ya no quería que se sintiera de esa manera cada vez que salía lastimada, ella entendía a Ichigo, aunque pareciera que no; entendía cuanto le importaba, entendía cuanto era el deseo por protegerla de todo, incluso de él mismo; pero tal parecía que ese cabeza bruta no entendía que para ella, verlo herido era doloroso, ver que lo lastimaran era como si la lastimaran a ella y de alguna manera también quería protegerlo...¿cómo le hacía entender eso? 

-Ichigo-lo llamo ella, él no se movió de su lugar, solo hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza para darle a entender que la escuchaba- te quiero-dijo en un susurro con las mejillas sonrojadas, decirlo para ella tampoco era fácil. 

Él se separó de ella y beso su sien derecha, y la abrazo con ambos brazos fuertemente a èl. Después escondió su rostro entre el hueco del cuello y del hombro. 

-Ichigo... 

El le hizo una seña para que se diera la vuelta y quedaran cara a cara, Rukia le hizo caso y con cuidado se giró para quedar frente a Ichigo. Él tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos, acercó sus rostro al de él y así, volvió a besarla, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza que los anteriores, no tanto para lastimarla, pero si lo suficiente para darle a entender todo lo que no podía con palabras. Después pasos sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y así formar un abrazo protector, necesitaba sentirla. El era pésimo con las palabras y obviamente Rukia era aún más pésima entendiéndolas o al menos eso aparentaba, por eso quiso darle a entender con hechos cuán importante era para él, lo vacío que se quedaría si la perdía para siempre. 

Se separó de ella para dejarla respirar, pegó su frente con la de ella, no abrió los ojos, estar así con ella era todo lo que necesitaba. 

-deja de culparte-lo llamo Rukia, su voz era ronca, seria, con un poco de preocupación impregnada en ella, incluso un poco de culpabilidad. Escucharla así no era digno de Rukia Kuchiki. 

Abrió los ojos y se separó un poco de ella para ver sus ojos, esos ojos que lo miraban con amor incondicional. 

-esto no es culpa tuya-volvió a repetirle- cada herida que me hago no es culpa tuya... No puedes protegerme de todo, no vas a estar siempre a mi lado en cada batalla... 

-Rukia...-trato de interrumpirla, de decirle que estaba equivocada, que la única función que tenía en este mundo era protegerla y hacerla feliz. Pero como siempre, no lo dejo explicarse. 

-no soy tan débil como crees, no necesito ser salvada cada vez que hay un problema. Sé que me porte como una inútil cuando paso lo de mi...ejecución-desvío la vista algo avergonzada-pero...yo... 

-solo cállate-le pidió en voz baja mientras volvía a esconder su rostro entre el hueco del hombro y del cuello. 

-también quiero protegerte...-finalizó, cerrando los ojos y abrazándolo con todas las fuerzas que le permitía su brazo herido. 

Ichigo la abrazo más fuerte y enterró su cara por completo en el pecho de Rukia. La entendía, pero también quería que ella lo entendiera a él. 

-no quiero...-empezó dudoso, decir ese tipo de cosas era complicado-no puedo... 

-lo sé-ella le beso la frente a Ichigo-tampoco quiero perderte. 

Ya estaba dicho, ninguno de los dos soportaría estar en un mundo donde no estuviera el otro.  
Ichigo sonrió con amargura y abrazo más fuerte a Rukia, a lo cual ella le correspondió de igual manera. Ella era terca, él más; lo único que le quedaba por hacer era hacerse más fuerte, más poderoso; para que de esta forma lograra proteger a sus amigos, a su familia y sobre todo protegerla a ella. 

.

.

.

 _ **¡Hola de nuevo!**_ _ **  
**_

_**Aquí entregando otro fic Ichiruki, no sé por qué, pero últimamente me ha llegado mucha inspiración respecto a estos dos y tengo como mil ideas en la cabeza... El problema es pasar esas ideas a la computadora je.**_ _ **  
**_

_**Antes que nada, me inspire en un doujin (creo que se escribe así) lo único que hice fue adaptarlo y ponerle algo de mi toque.**_ _ **  
**_

_**Espero sea de su agrado y si pudieran decirme que les pareció, se los agradecería mucho.**_ _ **  
**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_ _ **  
**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_ _ **  
**_

_**Atte. Isabella.**_


End file.
